beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 02
is the 2nd Episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 53rd Episode of the Metal Saga. The French dubbed version was first shown on June 6th, 2011 on Canal J in France. Plot Masamune jumps incredibly high from the rock he had been standing onto and land behind Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Hyoma, and Hokuto. Doubting his credibility, the group of friends crouches to make a cocus about him. Masamune gets irritated and run towards Gingka. Both of them begin to talk back to each other heatedly, and both end up wanting to battle the other. They go to a man-made hole in the ground that will serve as a stadium. Both launch and Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus quickly starts showing its untamed strength. At one point, it decides to go straight into the walls of the Beystadium, making big explosions of dirt. One of the rocks it destroys though lands back on its Face, making it immobile while still spinning. Masamune sees this opportunity to strike, however Galaxy Pegasus starts emitting blue light and seems to explode in a huge fireball. The rock on top of it disintegrates in the explosion and Galaxy Pegasus has enough time to nonchalantly hit Ray Striker backwards at full force, knocking it way out of the stadium. Masamune runs after it. After searching a lot, he finds it in a river, stuck to a surfacing rock, so he plunges into the water to get it. He is happy to have got his Beyblade back and he is still ready to fight Gingka again, but he soon notices that standing in the water has made his back cold. At the other location, Gingka grabs his new Beyblade in his hand, and he observes it silently while the others cheer for him. After a moment, he faces them and expresses his irritation at not being able to control Galaxy Pegasus at all. He won, however he felt no passion in his play, therefore he is very upset by his performance and he knows he has to practice more with Pegasus all over again. At the train station, Hokuto and Hyoma stay behind, but they encourage Gingka by giving him wise words, also inviting him to come back whenever he wants. Unknown to them, Masamune is also in the train with them, eating some weird spicy orange sticks. At the basement of the B-Pit, Madoka analyses Galaxy Pegasus with her machine and they discover it is a strong combination of Attack-type parts. In the middle of their discussion, a voice calls for them from upstairs, looking for Gingka. As they reach the first floor, they see Masamune standing in the door of the hobby shop. Masamune challenges him and Gingka accepts his challenge, and a huge explosion beats Masamune's Ray Striker. Still unhappy about his control of Galaxy Pegasus, Gingka gets some help from Kenta with another beybattle. Masamune keeps coming back after running after his Bey several times, but unexpected explosions happen everytime. Eventually, they battle on the riverside, and the fight is slightly longer than usual. Gingka believes for an instant that he has mastered Galaxy Pegasus, however the latter suddenly decides to send Ray Striker straight into the hill, where an explosion is triggered again and Ray Striker stops spinning. Gingka slowly and sadly walks to take his Beyblade and Masamune runs past him to get his. He promises Gingka that he will come back stronger, and he flees. Kenta decides to run after him. He eventually thinks that he has lost him when he reaches the old warehouses that the Face Hunters used to inhabit, but he hears noise at one door. Entering, he discovers that Masamune is practicing with Ray Striker by having it swiftly dodge big chunks of wood that swing left and right. Just as Ray Striker moves too slowly and gets knocked away by one of them, Kenta makes his presence known, scaring Masamune. Ray Striker hits the far wall and stops spinning. Masamune aggressively asks Kenta what he is doing there, and Kenta refuses to leave. After some arguing, they decide to establish peace and help each other. Masamune offers some of his orange stick food to Kenta, the latter who did not expect it to be so spicy in his mouth. While Masamune takes one in his mouth casually, Kenta struggles to speak to him now that his tongue and lips are burnt. Eventually, they both go to meet Gingka at a construction site, where a hole in the ground still represents a stadium for them. A pile of small rocks lays on one side of it. The battle begins excitedly, and Galaxy Pegasus already starts moving around in a circle. Masamune knows how to counter the attacks though: he either makes his blade quickly turn away from the hits, or Ray Striker simply teleports. It is even able to change directions completely in a mere second. Ray Striker succeeds in striking Galaxy Pegasus and forcing it back into the pile of rock, which falls on Gingka's beyblade, burying it. Masamune catches his Beyblade back, knowing he has finally won against his rival. Gingka grimly walks to take his Pegasus too and after concentrating a lot, he comes to find the real strength of Galaxy Pegasus and succeeds in forming a bond with it. Satisfied with this, Gingka wants to test his new performance and they all see how extremely powerful Gingka now is. Gingka asks Masamune if he wants to battle again now that he controls his Pegasus, but Masamune, not blind at all to the power he just witnessed, firmly refuses, figuring out that he has already won once against Gingka and that this is enough for him, that Gingka will never be able to beat him again. Both begin another argument, of course. Standing on a construction vehicle not far away, a new Chinese Blader calls out for them. Major Events *Gingka battles Masamune several times and wins each of them but one. *Gingka masters Galaxy Pegasus and develops the Star Gazer special move. *Masamune joins the group. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Hyoma *Hokuto *Chi-yun (Debut) Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's; Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs. Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) (Multiple battles) = Gingka and Pegasus. * Gingka(Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs.Kenta(Flame Sagittario C145S) = No outcome Special Moves used *Star Booster Attack Differences in adaptations Trivia Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters